The Day My Life Took A Left Turn
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: Veronica Mars with a slight femslashy twist. Meg doesn't die. Can you figure out the pairing yet? Strong course language so far. One shot. A longer one shot.


VERONICA'S P.O.V.

The day my life took the left turn instead of the right was the day my best friend was murdered. I didn't just lose my one of my best friends that day, but I practically lost my life as an 09er. I was bluntly told by Logan Echolls, the schools very own personal schizo jackwad, that it was my friends or my father. Naturally I chose my father, saying it was them who had the choice to stick with me or not. Meg was the only one to stick with me, so from then on we were outcasts. Life sucked seeing as my ex-boyfriends dead sister Lilly, who was my best friend was gone, the school was against me and Meg, Logan would taunt us regularly in the school yard and Duncan would just plainly ignore me as if she was dead because of me. She didn't have to chose one friend over every single other one. Dad was voted out of the department in an emergency meeting because he couldn't find who killed the popular, rebellious Lilly Kane, daughter of a software billionaire.

Dad and I were driving home from a local diner where we got dinner occasionally, he was the sherriff at the time, when a call came over the radio that he was needed at the Kane Mansion because of some kind of disturbance. He told me to wait in the car until he could sort out whatever the disturbance was, but when I saw my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend sitting on a bench outside his house rocking back and forth, I had to talk to him. I had to find out what was wrong.

"What happened? Duncan, what happened?" I asked, demanding an answer but he just kept rocking and it started to scare me slightly. What I said next at least got him to look at me. "Where's Lilly? Duncan, talk to me."

When he didn't respond after I can't remember how long I ran into the Kane's several acre backyard, to see cops everywhere and Jake and Celeste Kane sobbing near their patio door, but I didn't stop there. I didn't stop until meters from the pool, where Lilly Kane lay dead to the world. Blood was down the left side of her face and her eyes were wide open, in shock almost. Dad dragged me away as my eyes flooded with tears and sat me next to Duncan. My mum arrived shortly to take me home but I couldn't go there. There was too many memories or her. I couldn't sleep either.

So at ten o'clock on October 3rd, 2004 I rang Meg's cell phone and she let me into her house for the night. Her parents were away again and had taken her two sisters with them. She was home alone thank god. When I had calmed down enough and I started to go into shock, I explained exerything to her. With one crying and the other in shock, we settled on her bed and just lay there, I wasn't willing enough to go to sleep.

From then on it was us and my dad against the world, or at least the entire town of Neptune. Meg's parents weren't to happy with the fact that I was the daughter of a man who had just lost his job because he went after Lilly's father Jake for her murder, but Meg argued them when they tried to stop us from seeing each other, pulling the good old sympathy card right over their eyes. What can I say? We were and still are grieving. A month later my mom ditched me for booze and maybe a few drugs, I'm not sure. All that she left behind was a note saying she would be back for me and a musical carousel.

The two of us spent every second of every day together till the first day of junior year. Arriving at the front courtyard, we saw the doings of the PCH biker gang lead by Weevil, an all around jackass. A severly embarressed boy about seventeen was ductaped to the flagpole, buck naked with the tape covering his mouth, his privates and his hands behind his back.

_'Even though I used to be one of them and Meg is one of them, stupid fucking 09ers. Stupid fucking biker gang. Give people a break. I'm mean come on,' _I thought to myself as I shook my head at the poor kid. Some photographer for the yearbook or the school paper was taking photos of him. That really had to bruise him emotionally. Turning to Meg I told her they should use it in the yearbook. She shook her head at me with a smirk on her lips, before nodding her head the kid. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going."

As I walked towards the kid, the photographer to me to, I believe his words were, "Hey Mars, why don't you get in there for a few photos between freaks." My hand came out of my bag and held a pocketknife, flipping the blade open as he scrambled and said, "Wow, you really are a freak." The kid was finally free and all the 09ers dispersed, thank god. I don't know how much longer I could've handled Logan, Dick and some more dicks laughing hysterically. Most likely at me for being the only one to move to help him.

"You alright?" asked Meg, coming up to stand next to me as I pulled the tape from his mouth.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Thanks alot. I owe you one," he answered as he sprinted off to get his clothes while trying to cover himself and rip the tape off, yalping while doing so.

"Let's go," I said, dragging Meg to our lockers before going to Journalism Class, where I had to unfortunately face Duncan and Logan.

Apparently we were going to be having a sub for a while, who seemed cool. She let us catch up for a while before making us do some work. That little catch up was bad. Logan taunted me until I was on the verge of tears and Duncan nearly punched him. It took him not even five minutes and he was already mouthing off when Mr Ross wasn't looking or listening

"Hey, Ronnie, been to any roofie parties lately? Huh? Huh? Have ya? Have ya? Huh? Huh? Hey I was wondering. Are you gonna go visit Lil' Lilly's grave again on Thursday night?" he whispered into my ear, but loud enough for people close to hear. Every thursday since her funeral, I would go visit her grave and tell her all about my week and usually that I needed her to keep Logan in check cause Duncan and Weevil couldn't do it forever, surely.

During the summer, I went to Shelly Pomroy's party to try and get back with my friends. Meg had gone away for the weekend with her parents and I was left alone with dad at the office or alone at home, so I decided to go to the party of the summer. Wanna know how I lost one of the most precious things you can be born with? Me too.

_FLASHBACK_

_Walking or more like squeezing through the crowd, ignoring the whispers that followed me, Logan being a jackass and the girl licking alcohol of my ex's neck, I was handed a drink from I don't know who. Your basic coke and rum with a little tinge of illegal drugs. My vision was getting blurry as I finished the drink and flipped the plastic cup over my shoulder and collapsed onto a sun chair. I could hear people laughing and talking and loud blaring music playing. The hot tub was laughing at me, or was it the people IN the hot tub?_

_Next thing I know I'm waking up the next morning in a bedroom in Shelly's house in my dress, hair ruffled and wondering how I got into a guest bedroom when the last thing I remember was the hot tub laughing._

'Clothes? Check. Shoes? Check. Purse? Check. Panties? Uh-oh,' _I thought, and hurried from the room, fleeing the house and sobbing in my car._

_I decided to go to the police station where I was just mocked by Sherriff Lamb, the dumbass who took over my dad. The woman at the reception desk out the front was worried but not him._

_I never told dad or Meg or anyone for that matter. I don't know what good would've come from it._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Back OFF, LOGAN!" I screamed, grabbing my bag, storming from the room, only to lock myself in the girls bathrooms.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Now, you've really gone and done it, you moron! You're not the only one who misses Lilly," said Duncan, shaking his head.

The teacher, Mr Ross, told Meg to go and find her and see if Veronica was okay and asking Logan what he said to cause her to go off at him and giving him a detention for lying to a teacher.

So far the former cheerleader had checked all the bathrooms and the parking lot. All bathrooms but one. Pushing on it and realising that it was locked, she punched in Veronica's cell number and heard it ring on the other side of the door.

"Veronica, are you in there? V, come on, open up, it's only me," said Meg waiting for several moments before hearing the lock slide open and the door pulled back to reveal a red eyed Veronica Mars. Scooping the shorter girl into her arms, Meg locked the two of them into the bathroom, making sure no one was in the cubicles and hoisted Veronica onto the sink bench, trying to wipe away her tears while Veronica was trying to as well. They chuckled at themselves and Meg waited fora few minutes before speaking up.

"Babe, what was Logan talking about?"

When she got a blank stare meaning 'what part of what Logan was talking about?'

"The roofie parties," she said.

Veronica hung her head before speaking, only for Meg to lift her chin and look at her patiently, brushing hair from her face.

"Do you remember when-when you went away for the weekend during the summer?" she asked Meg.

"Which time?"

"Shelly Pomroy's party," answered Veronica, looking down.

"You didn't, did you?" 

"Yeah I did. Someone handed me a drink. Woke up the next morning in a guest room with no panties on. I couldn't and still can't remember anything after getting there or before waking up. I was raped, Meg. Drugged with a roofie and raped," she answered, tears overtaking her emotions as she broke down again.

"Did you go to the cops?" she asked softly, Veronica clinging to her.

"He didn't do anything except mock me and basically call me a liar," explained the shorter blonde. "Fucking asshole."

Meg smiled at this and pulled her in for big hug.

"How did Logan know though?"

"He and Duncan put me in the room. Dick pushed his brother in but apparently he walked right back out," explained Veronica, her sobs subsiding.

Silence fell upon the comfortabley and they just stayed there for what seemed forever.

"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?" asked Meg, after hearing Veronica's stomach grumble.

"I'm not-," she started but was cut off by the look that Meg was giving her.

"You give me that bullshit and I'll force feed you. You don't eat when you're with me, apparently not when you're with your dad. So there's all your time. It's either with me or your dad. You're not eating. Can't say I blame you after everything thats happened. Lilly, your mum, the party, Logan's taunting and Duncan's stubborness. I'm buying you breakfast so let's go," pulling Veronica from the bench and to the door.

Veronica pulled her back unexpectedly before she could unlock the door.

"Thank you," she said, pulling her in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around Meg's neck.

"For what?" asked Meg.

"For caring."

"Let's go," said Veronica with a smirk on her lips.

"I think we can wait just a little bit longer, a few minutes or so," smiled the taller girl, pulling Veronica in for another kiss.


End file.
